The invention relates generally to a connector, and more particularly to a connector such as a buckle for joining together two ends of a belt or the like and includes a means to prevent acciental or uninvited release.
Connectors are conveniently used to join together two separate articles. Connectors such as buckles are usually used to join together belts or straps in conjunction with other equipment. Connectors or buckles comprised of two interlocking parts are desirable where it is necessary to quickly and securely join together two belts or straps. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,025,991, 4,035,877, 4,150,464, and 4,282,634 disclose buckles comprised of two interlocking parts. Such buckles usually have a male and female part, the male part having a resilient member with a locking tab feature when the male part is inserted into the female part. In addition to providing for ease of union of two ends of a belt or strap, such construction as disclosed in the above-quoted patents permits easy one handed release of the interlocked male and female parts.
Easy release of the interlocked parts is not always a desirable feature, and some buckle designs have sought to guard against such easy release by the inclusion of separate locking means. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,203,065, 3,795,030 and 3,203,065. The construction disclosed in these patents is complicated and does not lend itself to inexpensive manufacture.